


MORTEM

by AiHigurashi, SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: MORTEM AU [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Death, Depression, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiHigurashi/pseuds/AiHigurashi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: 'A dark purple shot from her wand like an explosion, leaving a trail of butterflies. Even before the spell hit, it ranked of poison, of blood, of death. The stench filled her head and she flinched violently, but her eyes remained open long enough to see the spell tear through the general's body.A dull ringing filled her ears and her head began to throb, everything flashing before her. She watched semi-detatched from reality as his body hit the floor, now an empty husk uninhabited by a soul that had just resided there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic DOESN'T BELONG TO ME  
> The original creator is Flies Dipped In Blue Sugar in SVTFOE amino ( http://aminoapps.com/p/hauc1e)
> 
> You can find this fic in her amino here: http://aminoapps.com/p/3x7cpi
> 
>  
> 
> You can find it on Wattpad here:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/142380680
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just posting this beautiful fic in here until she can take care of it herself.
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY ^^

 

* * *

 

 

_"I call the darkness unto me_  
_From deepest depths of Earth and Sea_  
_From ancient evils unawoken_  
_Break the one that can't be broken_  
_To blackest night i pledge my soul_  
_And crush my heart to burning coal_  
_To summon forth the deathly power_  
_To see my hated foe devoured!"_

Moon chanted, before her eyes were drawn to the black and purple veins clearly visible through her skin, her blood corrupted. Yelling in panic, her eyes flitted fron her arms to the target of her darkest spell, the lizard general, 'Toffee'.

"Enough of this!" Toffee stated angrily, reaching out to her.

Moon made to alter her aim, to maim and not to kill. She never wanted blood on her hands, irregardless of whether the target bled or not.

Then it all flashed before her eyes.

 

-+-

_"Mummy!" a little 7 year old girl with blue hair and purple diamonds on her cheeks squealed, running to hug a woman with purple hair tightly tied and butterflies on her own cheeks._

_Comet Butterfly smiled at her daughter, and picked her up, cradling her in her arms._

_"Hello, dear. Did you miss mummy? Sorry that i was so busy today~" she crooned. Moon giggled. "Yeah, i missed you! Can we play?"_

_"Of course we can!" Comet placed the small girl down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And i promise no more days alone. Mummy's gonna stay with you fully from now on"_

_-+-_

 

_"I'm sorry, your highness" Rhombulus said weakly, his usually cheery disposition dropped as he gave the teen a remorseful look. "Your mother... Couldn't be saved.."_

_Now 15, but heart still as fragile as if she were 7 again, Moon's legs gave out, and her attendant had to catch her. She hear talking, but it was fuzzy and distant._

_"N-no.."_

-+-

 

That familiar sensation arose, cold fury blurred with the static of misery.

Her aim held true, even as her hands trembled and her eyes watered and her knees started to buckle.

A dark purple shot from her wand like an explosion, leaving a trail of butterflies. Even before the spell hit, it ranked of poison, of blood, of death. The stench filled her head and she flinched violently, but her eyes remained open long enough to see the spell tear through the general's body.

A dull ringing filled her ears and her head began to throb, everything flashing before her. She watched semi-detatched from reality as his body hit the floor, now an empty husk uninhabited by a soul that had just resided there.

His army screamed in horror and fled, but Moon still couldn't see because oh god it all hurt-

She clutched at her hands, completely black though rimmed with purple, and an x across her palm. The deed was done.

She had saved her kingdom, most likely.

She had saved potentially hundreds of lives.

She had avenged her mother.

So why did she feel so ill...

 

_Eclipsa..._

The thought hit like a gunshot, and she turned and ran, even as a stitch formed in her side and blood rushed to her head and black clouded her vision.

Arriving at the crystal, seeing the frozen form of a woman she had only spoken to half a day prior, and staring in pure fright for just a minute, before finally allowing herself to collapse, sliding down against a crystal and pulling into herself.

So wrapped up in the pulsing of her head, she was unaware of the cracking of the impossible-to-crack-crystal, until...

_"Are you alright, dear?"_


	2. Chapter 2

 

Moon jumped, the fog in her head immediately clearing to jarringly put her on high alert. She wrenched herself away from the cold hand that had been on her shoulder, and she whipped up her wand to hold it up to the face of...

Eclipsa.

She screamed, shrill and desperate, and Eclipsa's face twisted into something halfway between worry and annoyance. The once-frozen queen covered Moon's mouth with her hand, and Moon thrashed to shove her away as Eclipsa tried in vain to quiet her.

Then the clubs on Eclipsa's cheeks glowed a faint white, and Moon suddenly felt as though she had been horribly winded, unable to make sound other than strained hacking. She clutched at her throat and stumbled backwards, and Eclipsa just sighed and shook her head. "It wears off in a few minutes. I wouldn't have had to have done it if you had just been quiet"

Moon just held back scared tears as she fell to her knees against a crystal, crawling away from the ancient queen. Eclipsa watched with faint amusement. "I can't do much outside of simple spells without the wand, you know. I don't know what you expect me to do, so please stop overreacting" she said idly, impervious to the death stare directed at her.

Moon directed her wand at her and her diamonds began to glow, and Eclipsa, realising that maybe she had went too far, knocked the wand away from the girl before grabbing her wrist and forcing her to look at her. "Look, i apologise for being so harsh. But you need to calm down, alright? I'll let you go when you agree"

She stared at Moon until the younger hesitantly nodded.

Eclipsa waited until Moon seemed calm to fully glance at Moon's hands, which were the same shade as her own arms, though the faint veiny lines that accompanied them were much less prominent on Moon's. She gave Moon a soft look. "Aah, you followed through? I do apologize, while i am under the assumption that this is your first kill, you do seem a bit more shaken up by the turn of these events than may be reasonable"

Moon made a few strangled noises at the insinuation that she was overreacting to having KILLED SOMEONE, and her body shook with the effort not to pull herself away. Her nails dug into her now blackened wrists, scratching desperately, trying to find that familiar red blood - to prove she wasn't as wrong as she was scared she was.

Eclipsa's eyes widened in horror and she quickly pried the girl's hand away before she could do any more damage, and Moon collapsed in her arms, shaking as images passed by her eyes.

"It passed by so quickly, but.." Moon's voice felt scratchy, hoarse. Dark magic sure did a number on you, even minor amounts. "I didn't really want to, not truly. I just got... Got angry.."

"I know, dear" There was an unrecognizable element to Eclipsa's voice, but Moon didn't dwell on it, trying to still the shaking of her hands as her eyes moved to see her discarded wand lying only a foot away.

Eclipsa followed her gaze and nodded to it. "You can go pick it up, as long as you don't try to kill me with it" she stated flatly though with a tone of amusement, and Moon nodded, tongue lolling in her mouth as she couldn't find the words to reply. The terror wracking her body was only hammered in by Eclipsa's prescence, and having the older woman speak and act so callously was putting her on edge.

Her fingers wrapped around her wand tightly, holding onto it as though it were her lifeline; as it may as well be. Without the artifact, she would have been long dead by now from the war.

She forcibly relaxed her body when she held her wand once more, certain that she was now at least more protected than before. Eclipsa smiled patiently, any kind of sinister or irritated undertones gone, though Moon was on edge by the knowledge that they HAD been there.

Eclipsa had seemed nice when she had spoken to her trapped in the crystal, but it could all be deception..

"Hey" Eclipsa said softly after a moment, a blank expression carefully placed. "Wanna get some chocolate from the machine? Then we can haul you off back to your castle. You have a kingdom to run after all"

Moon couldn't help it, she giggled slightly at the first sentence, before the giggles evolved into full on broken cackles, hysteria not yet gone. Her throat stung as the black seemed to crawl higher up her arm...

Eclipsa slapped her.

Moon's head veered to the side, shocked, and threw up her arms instinctively. Eclipsa pulled Moon up while the girl was still stunned, and when she seemed incapable of walking, stumbling every time she tried, Eclipsa just shrugged with a slightly sneaky smirk and full-on tugged her up bridal style.

The flustered princess/queen/blue haired ptsd victim snapped out of the slight reverie she had slid into, and yelped embarresdly, throwing her arms around Eclipsa's neck to keep from falling, the sudden and suprising motions making bile rise in her throat. She painfully pushed it down, ignoring the burn of acid on her tongue.

Eclipsa didn't seem to mind as she booted the machine, breaking through the glass. With a shrug at how ridiculous it all was, she collected as many snookers as would fit under her hat, and set off for Mewni, captive Moon in tow.

As she walked, she chanced a short glance at the girl in her arms. Moon seemed to be struggling to stay conscious, head lulling in her arms. She sighed before smiling slightly crookedly at her. "You can sleep. Don't let me stop you."

She wasn't even sure the princess heard her before her eyes shut.

With a frown, Eclipsa noted that Moon was far lighter than she should be. Nothing too alarming, but she was certainly underweight. It was likely stress causing her to feel too ill to eat. Poor girl..

Eclipsa hung her head. "I've really caused a monopoly effect, hm?" she asked to the empty air, the sun low in the sky, signalling closeness to night. The cold bite in the wind added to the effect. "My actions caused this.." she shook her head. "Though... I don't know if i regret them. Am i evil if i think that way?"

She looked again at Moon, the way that sweat was present on her skin, and how pale that skin was. The mess of her hair, the corrupted blood now in her lower arms. How light she was.

Eclipsa felt slight guilt flood through her.

"Maybe i am.." she told the sky, voice trembling slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic DOESN'T BELONG TO ME  
> The original creator is Flies Dipped In Blue Sugar in SVTFOE amino ( http://aminoapps.com/p/hauc1e)
> 
> You can find this fic in her amino here: http://aminoapps.com/p/3x7cpi
> 
> You can find it on Wattpad here:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/142380680
> 
> I'm just posting this beautiful fic in here until she can take care of it herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipsa only managed about half the distance before the cold finally overcame her and she was forced to stop in a cave til morn'. She looked breifly at Moon again, and apon seeing her shivers, smiled and pulled her in close, to a 'side hug' of sorts.

Some of the earlier guilt had subsided, and Eclipsa was relieved that the sting it had brought was replaced with a dull ache.

She had never asked Moon's age, had she? The girl looked 14 but sounded older. Eclipsa was willing to bet around 16. Still, she was confused. Butterfly genetics had usually tended to mature it's owners appearance FASTER. Of course, said genes could have diluted by this point, but it was still odd to see the reverse.

She wondered on what she had told the girl earlier, and winced. She had certainly been too harsh, Moon clearly had PTSD and it must have felt like Eclipsa was spitting in her face. But in her defence, escaping from her crystal prison after 300 years then almost being killed by a frightened teen made her brain functions alter.

She wondered what she should do. Even now, she was likely unwelcome in Mewni. But she'd rather not abandon Moon at this time of clear vunerability. And she could teach Moon how to control the darkness in her blood. Not to mention that even if she fled, Moon would inform the Magical High Commission, and they would track Eclipsa through any and every dimension without rest. Without her wand, Eclipsa's minimal ability would render her helpless.

But what to DO in Mewni? Sticking directly by Moon was suicide. Attempting to evade punishment via due process was also risky, though less so.

And then there was the matter of Meteora and her husband, of which their fate she had not beared witness.

She noticed with worry that Moon's shivering had increased to a rather high level, and it was beginning to look like constant flinching. Eclipsa only pondered her options for a moment before picking up Moon's wand.

Immediately, it transfigired from hers to the umbrella that Eclipsa had familiarised herself with, and she only had to think for a second before remembering an appropriate spell.

Warmth spread through the cave, and she struggled to keep it below a suffocating level. Wisps of black and purple in the shape of butterflies fled from her wand into the night sky, but that was typical due to her corrupt magic. She hoped they wouldn't cause any damage.

Moon slowly stopped shaking and relaxed, almost sinking into Eclipsa's side. Eclipsa propped herself up and rested her arm in her lap.

For some reason, having the girl up against her in the warm cave was causing Eclipsa to grow quite stuffy. She tugged at her collar, bewildered, but eventually ignored it.

When hours passed and the sun began to rise in the sky, Eclipsa gently pressed the wand into Moon's hand, causing it to transform back. Stirring, Moon rubbed her eyes and sat up, mumbling nonsense before she took in her surroundings and shreiked, leaping off of Eclipsa.

Chuckling lightly as Moon poised her wand at her, Eclipsa gave a little wave. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"E-eh! That's not important!! Why was i-i!" Moon choked, making snuggling motions. Eclipsa just smiled until Moon slumped, giving up on trying to express it in a way that wouldn't sound peverse. She stuck her tongue out at Eclipsa, surprising her. "Don't think i owe you anything from this!"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Eclipsa replied truthfully, stretching. "Out of curiousity, what are you planning to do with me?" she tried to make it sound like it was a spur of the moment thought, not something she had puzzled over all night. Moon bit her lower lip. "Um... I don't know where i stand with you... So I'm not sure" she said awkwardly, shuffling from one foot to another.

"To be honest, all i want is to find out what happened after my imprisonment and to help you control your dark magic - if that's something you would like to do, of course" Eclipsa said idly, face carefully composed to look as non-threatening as possible. Moon considered, before slowly nodding to herself. She glanced sideways at Eclipsa.

"I will disguise you with my magic so that you can enter the kingdom - but i will also place a tracker on you. You may not leave Mewni without my supervision until you have remained for 6 months without incident. Even then i will not remove the tracker" Moon said boldly, for all the world sounding like a queen. "You will teach me dark magic, or more importantly, how to control it, as well as informing me of any political or social facts that i must know to inherit the throne successfully. After a year, you will be sent up for trial, to which i will plead you innocent or guilty dependant on my impression of you thus far" 

Moon stopped to catch her breath and Eclipsa slowly nodded. "That sounds... Reasonable"

"Good" Moon said firmly. "Then let us begin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic DOESN'T BELONG TO ME  
> The original creator is Flies Dipped In Blue Sugar in SVTFOE amino ( http://aminoapps.com/p/hauc1e)
> 
> You can find this fic in her amino here: http://aminoapps.com/p/3x7cpi
> 
> You can find it on Wattpad here:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/142380680
> 
> I'm just posting this beautiful fic in here until she can take care of it herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not very good at magic, so..." Moon said weakly, shifting from one foot to another. Eclipsa smiled patiently. "It's alright. Anything can suffice. Besides, you must be good at magic if you pulled off my spell"

Moon swallowed thickly at the reminder but pushed the rising sick feeling down and raised her wand, directing it at Eclipsa.

_"Et mutato habitu magia meus sum appellare apou,_   
_Scopum meum de latere pernumerare curiosi,_   
_Tegere sheet luminis,_   
_Ut convertat aliquando ius laesi!"_

Light blue magic began to build up at the end of her wand, and she flinched as her vision was suddenly overcome with Toffee, reaching towards her, the sky brewing as she tore him apart...

She could almost feel the blood spraying her face.

She yelped and her hands shook to an intensity that she missed completely, falling backwards. She hardly comprehended Eclipsa running to her side, shaking her and asking if she was alright.

She sobbed and shook her head, shuffling away from the older woman. Eclipsa placed her hand on her shoulder and didn't relent until Moon had calmed down, tracing patterns into it calmingly.

Moon frowned apologetically. "I-i'm sorry..."

"It's alright, dear" Eclipsa said softly, feeling bad for the traumatised girl. She smiled and stood up from her kneeling position. "With my limited non-wand magic experience i can probably cast a very weak disguise, but it mightn't be very convincing."

"Anything will do..." Moon shrugged, rubbing her eyes. Eclipsa nodded and muttered a spell as her cheeks lit up, and Moon noted how much shorter her version was.

_"Mittere operto me sententia a facie,_   
_Lactum fulgoris corpus meis!"_

Immediately, a light purple wave of magic skimmed over her body, and Moon noted how her hair tinted blue as well as her eyes, and her cheek marks faded almost completely.

Eclipsa picked at her now blued hair and frowned. "That was even weaker than i thought it would be. I must be rusty"

"That's okay..." Moon said, standing up woozily, her head beginning to thud, signalling an upcoming headache. "You can take my cloak to add on... As long as we don't run into the Commission we should be fine" she unfolded a cloak that had been stuffed in a small bag, and flung it over Eclipsa's shoulders.

Peeking out from under the hood, Eclipsa gave Moon a little smile.

Moon's face went bright red and she turned away, eyes wide. "W-we'd better go since we're close and the Commissions p-probably worried! C-c'mon!" she stammered, grabbing Eclipsa by the hand and tugging her along.

Confused by the sudden and seemingly random difference in the girl's behaviour, Eclipsa allowed herself to be pulled along as she continued to fiddle with her hair.

Reaching and crossing the border into the town surrounding the palace, Eclipsa ducked her head as far under the hood as she could, biting her lower lip in nerves. Moon's grip on hers was warm and strong and was becoming a rather large distraction.

When they reached the front gates, the guards looked suprised to see the princess turned queen after she had been announced missing, but let her in without resistance, though they gave her cloaked tugalong a long hard stare that made Eclipsa rather uncomfortable.

When they reached Moon's room the blue haired queen sat her accomplice down and flicked back the hood. Eclipsa blinked rapidly as the light hit her eyes, but easily adjusted and watched as Moon hurried about the room.

Moon glanced back over her shoulder as she fussed, uncertain. "Where are you gonna... Y'know... Sleep?"

Eclipsa gave a cheeky smile. "In your bed?"

Moon went red again and covered her face in her hands. "Eclipsa!"

She laughed freely at the reaction to her teasing and looked about. "Well, i could always set up something in one of the dungeons, since it's not often that they check them if i remember correctly. That or you could set me up somewhere in the town"

Moon scrunched her nose at the first suggestion but loosened at the second. "There's no way in heck I'm putting you in a cold and smelly dungeon. C'mon, let's get you set up with a house" she started towards the door.

Eclipsa chuckled. "Don't you want to rest first? It's been a long few days and you've only slept once - in a cave. Relax."

The younger girl paused then relented with a slightly irritated sigh, flopping down on her bed.

"The Commision's gonna kill me when they find me again.. " she mumbled before slinging an arm over her face to cover her eyes. "River and Lord Mildrew probably think I'm dead... Ughhhhhhh...."

Eclipsa blinked, curious. "Hm? Who are they?"

"Oh! Uh..." Moon sat up. "Lord Mildrew is one of the Lord's who was assigned to me when my..." she hesitated. "When i was made acting queen. He's absolutely ridiculous but he can be helpful in political matters.. And..." she blushed and fiddled with her hair. "River's... Just a friend.."

"Just a friend, hm?" Eclipsa smirked even as her stomach twisted. "Do you want him to be more?"

Moon brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them. "I- i mean... I dunno!" she mumbled, muffled. "He definitely likes me, but i dunno if i like him back..." she picked up a pillow and tried to drown herself in it.

Eclipsa and Moon continued to make idle chat until the door was suddenly busted open. Eclipsa was quick to pull up her hood, and Moon jumped in front of her, defensive.

The Magical High Commission had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic DOESN'T BELONG TO ME  
> The original creator is Flies Dipped In Blue Sugar in SVTFOE amino ( http://aminoapps.com/p/hauc1e)
> 
> You can find this fic in her amino here: http://aminoapps.com/p/3x7cpi
> 
> You can find it on Wattpad here:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/142380680
> 
> I'm just posting this beautiful fic in here until she can take care of it herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is a Scottish baby name which means "Supplanter".
> 
> Supplanter often refers to governments and rulers of countries and it comes from the verb supplant, which evolved from the Latin "suplantare", meaning "to trip up or overthrow"
> 
>  
> 
> You'll need it for this chapter ;3

 

"Princess! Er, i mean.. Queen Moon!" Heckapoo exclaimed. "You're alright!"

"Mhm" Moon said awkwardly, shrinking back from the annoyed looks Rhombulus and Leckmet were giving her. Suprisingly, Omnitraxus spoke first.

"What you did was extremely foolish" Omni said harshly, voice carrying easily despite not yelling. "We have no idea what effect an action that drastic would have!"

Moon swallowed but glared defiantly. "I have complete authority to do what i did! Unless you had forgotten, i rule Mewni. And what you also seem to have forgotten is that there was barely any options in the first place! None of YOU were going to come up with a solution! I did what i could and ended up scaring off most of their forces, as well as killing their general!" her voice escalated into a shout, gesturing widely. Behind her, Eclipsa watched with slight awe.

Rhombulus suddenly seemed to notice her. "Who's that?" he asked, gesturing with his snake-hands. Omni bit back his furious reply to focus on the fact that there was, indeed, another person in the room.

Eclipsa peeped from under the hood, swallowing as she was scrutinised, struggling over what she was going to say. They would recognise her voice in an instant.

Luckily, Moon came to her rescue by standing in front of her and staring head on at Rhombulus. "My friend, Jaime. She's the reason i've been MIA for a day or so, she found me panicking and took me in" she said easily, and Eclipsa blinked at how good she was at lying.

Heckapoo narrowed her eyes but nodded, clearly not believing it at all. "Sure. Thank you.. Jaime" the last word had a badly disguised edge to it.

Eclipsa nodded back, still wondering if she should try speaking.

Leckmet bleated and Omni reacted, remembering the still unfinished argument. "Seriously Moon, you need to think more clearly! Did you even have a contingency plan?!" his eyes were drawn to Moon's black hands. "Where on earth did you learn a spell that did.. THAT to you?"

"Eclipsa" Rhombulus butted in before Moon could answer. "Moon insisted i take her to her"

The rest of the Commission flinched in horror, and Heckapoo shook Moon's shoulders violently. "You idiot! Don't you know what that woman is known for?!"

Moon jutted her chin. "Meddling in dark magic and falling in love. Terrifying" she said scathingly. Heckapoo stared in shock before swallowing. "You didn't... Make a deal with her, did you?"

"And so what if i did?" Moon hissed, though fear crept into her tone at how horrified Heckapoo sounded.

The Commision exchanged looks, and Heckapoo grabbed her by the wrist, agitating the still slightly raw skin from when she had scratched at it. Moon hissed in pain and tried to pull back, but the fire elemental shushed her. "We need to do some tests on you, as well as sort all of this out"

"No!" Moon spat. "I order you to let go of me!"

"Sorry, but this is out of your jurisdiction" Omni said flatly from inside of his ball, and Moon just hissed at him before grabbing her wand and aiming it at Heckapoo.

She let go of Moon's arm and jumped back, eyes wide. "Moon... What happened to you?" she breathed, but Moon didn't relent her aim, even as images flashed her vision and her hands trembled.

'Jaime' gently grabbed her by the wrist and lowered her arm, one hand on her back. "It's not worth it, Moon" she said as quietly as she could, aware of the stares burning into her. "Calm down, we can sort all of this out"

Moon swallowed but gave the Commision an icy stare. "I think you should leave."

Rhombulus stepped backwards in shock. "Whaaa? But-"

"I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE!" Moon yelled, the room almost seeming to shake. The black and purple veins on her arms almost seemed to crawl slightly more upward.

They bustled out and Moon collapsed, rubbing her eyes with her palms. Eclipsa rubbed her back with a concerned look. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yeah...." Moon murmered, weary. "Just...... They're gonna do some intense investigating. Once they realise you're out, they'll start to connect the dots. It's only a matter of time..."

"Well.. I know you can do this" Eclipsa said encouragingly, though finding it mildly awkward to do so for someone she only knew for a few days. "Believe in yourself to get through this smoothly. At least the war has calmed, it'll give you some cooldown time to think"

"Nn" Moon nodded, standing and straightening herself. When she appeared to have collected herself, Eclipsa gave a slightly hurt frown, though masked behind an apathetic exterior. "Jaime is the name you automatically went for?"

Moon looked confused for a moment before her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "N- no, i didn't pick it because-!"

"It's... Fine." Eclipsa cut her off, sharp tone showing that it really wasn't. "But please understand, I'm not after the throne. All i want to do is find out what happened while i was... Inconvenienced, and to help you control the darkness in you"

Moon bit her lip but nodded. "Yeah... Let's, um.. Go get you somewhere to sleep.." she walked from the room, and Eclipsa watched after for a few seconds before huffing and following.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic DOESN'T BELONG TO ME  
> The original creator is That Blue Peanut in SVTFOE amino ( http://aminoapps.com/p/hauc1e)
> 
> You can find this fic in her amino here: http://aminoapps.com/p/3x7cpi
> 
> You can find it on Wattpad here:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/142380680
> 
> I'm just posting this beautiful fic in here until she can take care of it herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic DOESN'T BELONG TO ME  
> The original creator is ThatBluePeanut. You can find her SVTFOE amino account here: http://aminoapps.com/p/hauc1e
> 
> You can find this fic in her amino here: http://aminoapps.com/p/3x7cpi
> 
>  
> 
> You can find it on Wattpad here:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/142380680
> 
> And yes, she gave me permission to post it

After finding a rather simple house on the outskirts, only a half hours walk away from the castle, Moon began to sort out the legal side, though was frustrated that the owner wanted to give it for free because, well... The QUEEN was asking. But eventually Moon haggled a few hundred coins and paid off the owner.

Eclipsa sat down cautiously on the lopsided wooden chair in the kitchen, looking reproachfully at the peeling paint on the walls before sighing and accepting this was probably the best she was going to get. Moon noticed her expression and smiled supportively. "On the good side, at least the Commision won't think to look here first!"

Eclipsa laughed at the attempt, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Moon blushed before frowning to herself, fingers running down her arm to scratch slightly at her wrist. Why the hell was she reacting like this? Eclipsa was related to her - not to mention a heck of a lot older. And a girl. Her family would never accept a lesbian courtship.

Eclipsa noticed the action and was by her side in a moment, pulling her fingers away. Moon flushed and mumbled an apology, but Eclipsa just shook her head. "This is a bad habit you're getting into. You should probably talk to someone.."

Moon backed up, frowning lightly. "No thanks, i don't need to be talked down to like some traumatised kid. Anyway, hope you enjoy it seeyoulater!" she rushed the last part and hurried out, hands clenched. Eclipsa raised an eyebrow at the odd reaction but let it go, deciding to re apply the magic on herself - her hair was looking greener by the second.

 

 

\---

 

Meanwhile, Moon made her way back to the castle, ignoring the continued staring. It had been a constant when ushering Eclipsa around, and now it almost seemed worse. Her hand traced her wrist but she restrained herself from scratching, trying to keep Eclipsa's words in mind.

Stepping back into her room, she buried her face in the balls of her hands.

"What am i doing? What have i done?" she hit herself over the head with curled hands, growling. "Stupid stupid stupid!"

"Aa- Queen Moon" a servant said awkwardly, halfway opening her door. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but... You have a meeting with an ambassador as the new Queen to set up some things. We could always call it off-" he said quietly at the end, seeing the raw skin on her wrists and the way she was holding her head, but she cut him off by standing up and holding a hand up to quiet him. "I shall be ready in just a moment."

He nodded and left. She pulled her sleeve down, wiped her face, and left the room.

 

 

\---

 

Sighing, Eclipsa went over everything in her head.

Soon she wanted to find out the fates of her husband and daughter. She vaguely knew of her husbands fate, being crystallization, but had not much other knowledge. As for her daughter, as much as she wanted to beleive that they had left her alone, there had probably been some heavy brainwashing before they allowed her to retake the throne.

~~(Eclipsa still thinks she's Moon's biological 9th grandma at this point)~~

Her thoughts easily strayed to Moon. The flush she had seen on Moon's face but hadn't commented on. The way Moon had been constantly jittery and had never allowed herself to relax. The way she automatically scratched at her blackened wrists when particularly distressed.

Not only did Moon likely have a crush on her, but she was also showcasing heavy PTSD and anxiety disorder, not to mention that if Eclipsa's didn't stifle the scratching problem in it's crib it could evolve into all out self mutilation, which she vehemently refused to allow happen.

Now, how to solve these issues?

The PTSD was tricky. Eclipsa was for the most part unexperienced in that area, and would have to research. For now, she would just try and support Moon the best she could when she got an episode. The anxiety would require therapy and possibly, worst come to worst, medication.

The self injury was more of a habit than a true issue as of now. Eclipsa knew she just had to keep a close eye to make sure it didn't go further than it already had, and to encourage Moon to use alternative calming methods.

The crush...

Eclipsa's face lit up as she thought about it, disguised cheek marks glowing faintly.

That situation was... Unorthadox to say the least. Eclipsa herself had thought she was straight, but her own phsyical reactions to the girl was saying otherwise. Unfortunately, this was an issue that needed to be stopped, not pursued.

Incestuous relationships was something Eclipsa never, EVER endorsed, despite her general openess when it came to romance. It was simply the line she had never wanted to cross, and she wouldn't change that now. Not to mention that Moon was barely even coming into adulthood and Eclipsa was only a few years shy of 30. It couldn't work out.

She needed to make sure she wasn't leading Moon on. Be utterly non-receptive romantically. It would be hard, but nothing she couldn't handle. Even so, it made her heart hurt.

Moon was clearly fragile, and not to mention that her being a teen was making her emotions about 10X more pronounced than regular. If Moon ever tried to pursue anything, Eclipsa's rejection could end up pushing her even further into the abyss...

The image of Moon scratching herself feverishly back in Rhombulus's crystal area flashed by her eyes and she shook it away, the back of her eyes burning. She'd need to be as gentle as possible...

Her fists clenched.

_Hopefully, in the end, it'd all turn out ok._


End file.
